Techniques have recently been proposed which provide user equipments with information (e.g., advertisement information for a shop near the location) corresponding to the location of the user equipments and which control the operation of user equipments according to the location of the user equipments. The locations of user equipments can be identified based on, for example, information measured by a GPS (Global Positioning System) or information about base stations that the user equipments are connected to by radio.